


Snake n’ Shake

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [11]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bat Burger (DCU), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jason gets the Copperhead special.  He just didn’t know they were so literal.





	Snake n’ Shake

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of Drawlloween. Yes, I know I’m behind, but I got sick.
> 
> Read The Cat Who Kept Coming Back, you cowards!

Bat-Burger, as a rule, was inexpensive. However, with five “kids” and two adults, the price quickly rose. Bruce slightly grumbled about that as they all sat down to eat.

“Now, now. Pay the two dollars,” Selina said.

Bruce pouted.

Jason grabbed his shake, taking a huge hit off it.

“Gee, thirsty much?” Dick teased. 

Jason flipped him off. “I got the Copperhead special. Limited time Halloween drink.”

“Father, why did I not get a toy?” Damian asked.

“You didn’t ask for one,” Bruce said.

Damian huffed. “Grayson got me one.”

“I’ll go get you one, Damian,” Dick said. “Eat up first.”

Selina watched Bruce slice his burger into bite-sized pieces, and glanced over at Tim, only to find him doing the same thing.

“Unbelievable,” she said. Cass giggled.

Jason swore suddenly. Everyone paused.

“What?” Dick asked.

“There’s a snake in my shake!”

Dick tipped the glass toward him. Sure enough, inside was a surprisingly large gummy snake.

“Well, I guess you know why it’s called the Copperhead special,” he said, stifling a laugh.

Jason glared and tossed the snake at him. Dick caught it in his mouth, licking the shake from the snake. Selina shared an amused look with Cass. Tim and Damian just sat there looking superior.

“Two dollars,” Bruce said.

Jason muttered under his breath but pulled out the cash and handed it over to Bruce.

“Stupid snake.”


End file.
